


Shit. Feelings.

by prettycheese21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Dean is emotionally constipated and doesn't know how to Feelings, But it's not his fault that his brother and his angel friend don't know how to communicate, Castiel doesn't understand how humans work, Communication: No one in this fic knows how to do it lol, Confessions, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Drabble, Drunk Sam, Drunk Sam is a Sassy Sam, I Tried, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, OMG SO MUCH AWKWARD SAM, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Sam is a Sweetheart, Sick Castiel, Tumblr request, awkward Sam is awkward, but he's also a little shit, it's mostly implied, kind of, sort of, though not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another mishap with time travel, Cas is a bit worse for wear and seems to think that a good time to talk about feelings is when you're only just back from the brink of a potential coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little request I got on Tumblr.  
> I enjoyed writing this more than I thought I would. I'm thinking of writing a 2nd part to this to wrap it up. Let me know what you think!  
> Also, school is almost over (I'm about 2 months out at this point), so posting should become more frequent, granted I have time/want to write :)  
> Enjoy!

   One minute, they're in the past and the next they're all back in the present, thanks to Cas' quick thinking. Though one (Sam) might argue that the whole clusterfuck was his fault to begin but, hey, everyone's okay, right? Well, maybe not so much. 

   As it were, Cas was only staying upright thanks to the combined strength of the Winchester boys and sheer determination, though the latter was obviously fading fast if the pale color of his skin wasn't anything to go by.

   "You alright there, Cas?" Dean asked, not liking the look on his friend's face at all.

   "Yeah," Cas responded, though his voice was quiet and weak, "I think so." There was a brief pause, filled with only panting and the catching of breath. Then Cas proceeded to drop to the floor, being saved by Sam and Dean before he could actually touch the floor.

   Dean, straining to hold onto the new weight, muttered under his breath, "I'm fine, my ass." He looked to Sam and said, "Help me get him to the bed." Together the two of them managed to half-carry, half-drag him to one of the motel's two beds, plopping Cas onto it facedown the starchy looking covers.

   "Think he's going anywhere anytime soon?" Sam asked curiously.

   Dean pursed his lips and thought a moment before replying, "Probably not. If it's anything like the last time, he'll be out for a while." It was almost funny how eerie this whole situation mirrored that of when their ragtag team of unstable misfits was first formed. They really needed to stop going back in time before one of them got killed and irreparably messed up the timeline.

   "Well, seeing as we're going to be stuck here for awhile," Sam began as he headed toward the door, swiping the keys off the little end table as he passed it, "I'm going to go out and get us food. Need anything while I'm out?" 

   He shook his head, sitting himself on the other empty bed. "Unless you want to bring us back some beer and replenish the first aid kit, I think I'm good."

   "I'll see what I can do," Sam rolled his eyes, letting out a breathy laugh as he opened the door. "Be back soon."

   As the door shut, Dean leaned back and grabbed the remote, deciding to see what was on TV since Cas was practically dead and Sam's definition of 'soon' usually meant that he wouldn't be back for an hour or three, especially since they didn't have anywhere to be. After stumbling upon an episode of Dr. Sexy M.D., he leaned his head back and watched the melodrama unfold before him.

****

   Dean didn't remember falling asleep, but he figured he had when he was suddenly being awakened by a low, gruff voice saying his name. He turned, having startled fully awake, and saw Cas sitting up and looking at him in confusion.

   "Dean," Cas said, voice stronger than before but still not up to par, "What's going on? Where are we?"

   "Same place we were when we popped back in," he responded.

   "'Popped back in'? I don't understand..." He shook his head, tilting it slightly. It was then that he suddenly noticed the lack of a second Winchester, causing him to start to stand. "Where is Sam? Did something happen?"

   Dean was up at that point, hurrying over to the angel to make sure he didn't fall and injure himself further. "Cas, you really shouldn't be up and about right now. Especially when you dont remember anything from," he glanced at the clock, "two hours ago. Now let's sit you down." With one hand placed on Cas' arm, he helped him back onto the bed. "Just sit tight. We don't have anywhere to go yet so relax. There's use in straining yourself anymore than you already have." Walking back over to the bed, he sat and picked up the nearby remote to change the channel, mumbling about "Goddamn stupid angels."

   Things were quiet aside from the sounds from the TV. That is, until Cas spoke, "I like you, Dean."

   "Yeah, I know you do, what with our 'profound bond' and all," he replied distractedly as he continued to channel surf.

   "No, Dean, I don't think you understand. I _like_  you."

   Dean stilled. He dropped the remote onto the bed and turned to face Cas. Blinking rapidly, he eloquently responded with an articulate, "What?"

   "Did I not say that correctly?" Cas asked, looking worried. "I thought that was how you humans said you had feelings for each other."

   He shook his head as he stood from the bed once again. "No, you didn't say it wrong. It's just-" he flung his hands up in a wild, disbelieving gesture, "You're talking crazy, Cas. You don't know what you're feeling. Do you even know what's happening right now?" Dean was totally out of his depth. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that?

   "I can assure you that I have all of my mental faculties and know exactly what I'm saying," Cas responded. "The question is do you feel the same way?"

   "Uh-"

   "Hey, Dean, I'm back," Sam's raised voice sounded as the door opened. Dean and Cas just continued to stare at each as the sound of rustling plastic bags got closer and Sam's tall form entered the living space. He glanced between the two, his face one of befuddlement as he asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

   "No," Dean stated.

   At the same time, Cas spoke a "Yes."

   The tension was palpable as Sam continued to look at the men, eyebrows raised, "You two obviously have some things to talk about."

   It was then another simultaneous response occurred:

   "No, we don't." Dean.

   "Yes, we do." Cas.

   Sam, looking extremely uncomfortable, turned around and headed toward the door once again with a mumbled, "I'll leave you two alone."

   Dean looked to Cas then to his brother's retreating form and back again, a look of exasperation on his face.

   "So... we should probably talk. Isn't that what people do in situations like this?" Cas asked, looking to Dean for guidance. The only thoughts running through Dean's mind in that moment, besides how damn good his hair looked askew as it was, were two words: _Shit. Feelings._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was sort of requested on Tumblr and I wanted to do another part so, here you go.  
> You'll forgive me if this sucks. This is the first thing I've posted since my great grandfather died two weeks ago. I figured I needed to try and get back on the wagon. I can't let sadness stop me from doing things forever, right?
> 
> It continues right where the last chapter left off, but this time from Sam's POV.
> 
> Enjoy!

   Sam shut the door as he tried not to start laughing right then and there. He knew exactly what was happening in there and, if he were being completely honest, it was about time! Those two have been ogling each other since they met and it was getting downright frustrating dealing with the sexual tension that seemed to crop up every time they were around each other. He wondered how long he'd have to stay out here before it'd be safe to go back in.

   Evidently, he didn't have to wait long for a response to his unasked question, though it wasn't in the way he expected. Dean quickly opened the door, slamming it shut behind him with a "Nope." Moving a speed somewhere between speed walking and running, he grabbed the keys from Sam and made his way to the Impala with another "Nope."

    As he opened the door, Sam snapped out of his confused trance and jogged over to his brother before he could take off. "Dean, where are you going?"

   "A bar, a cave, anywhere but here," he stated, putting the keys into the ignition and starting the car.

   "What? Did something happen?" Sam asked in a voice laced with slight concern.

   A scoff escaped Dean as he stopped his hurried actions and looked straight at Sam for the first time since he left the room. "Yeah, Sam, something happened. Cas just told me he liked me and he wants to _talk_ about it."

   He was at a loss for how to respond to the statement. Sam never would have thought he would be the one giving Dean love advice, especially love advice concerning a male angel, who just so happened to be their friend. Talk about awkward... "Well," he began, rubbing the back of his neck in show of just how awkward he felt, "Don't you think you _should_ talk about it? I mean, you two aren't necessarily known for your great communication skills."

   Dean's mouth was agape at the absurdity of the idea. "No, I don't think we should talk about it. There's nothing to talk about because I don't like him like- like _that_."

   It was Sam's turn to scoff, which ended up sounding more like a laugh. "Yeah, just like how you don't like your car like that, or beer, or porn, or-"

   "'Kay, Sammy, I get it!"

   "Do you?" he asked. "Because you're about to drive away from the one person who cares about you more than I do. And for what? To get out of actually dealing with your feelings? Dean, you just gotta face it: You've got it bad. You like him too. Don't kid yourself." Dean avoided Sam's gaze as he became lost in thought, his grip on the wheel loosening as his brother's words hit him.

   A sigh escaped Dean. He looked up from his hands and said, "I gotta go back in there, don't I?"

   "Yeah, you do," he nodded.

   Turning the keys back, the car shut off and Dean slowly exited. Tossing the keys back to Sam, Dean stopped to steel himself. He could do this. He fought monsters, demons, the actual scum of the earth for a living. If he could do that, he could confront his feelings for Cas. Or at least he thought he could. Only one way to find out. He walked right up to the door and opened it, slowly shutting it behind him.

   Sam waited a moment before making his way up to the door, quietly leaning himself against the wall next to the door to nonchalantly listen in. If this was as interesting as he imagined it was going to be, he sure as hell wanted to be around to hear it.

*****

   A sigh escaped Sam as he continued to slump against the wall outside of their room. He'd been on a lot of 'stake outs' and 'recon missions' but those couldn't compare to the boredom he was feeling at that moment. Twenty minutes they'd been quietly talking, and Sam couldn't make out a word. He'd hear the occasional squeak of the bed springs, but not so often to suggest anything other than a small shift of a body.

 

   Just as he was about to give up and go to the bar down the street, he heard the sound of a crash, of something hitting the floor. He grabbed his gun from his waistband and quickly threw the door open, fearing that a conflict had broken out and he'd need to get in between it. What he found when he opened the door was most definitely _not_  a conflict, or at least not one he was expecting.

 

   Sam happened to open the door to find Dean and Cas in the midst of a fierce lip lock, the two appearing to be fighting for dominance; it was a fight which Dean was winning. With Cas against the wall and Dean hovering over him, hands were everywhere, or at least Cas' were; they were going from Dean's hair to the small of his back and back up again.

 

   Sam lowered his gun slowly, put it back in the waistband of his jeans, and blinked. Then blinked again. The two didn't seem to notice his presence, as they were much too busy doing something that somehow resembled making out and cannibalism at the same time. Taking this as his cue to leave, Sam backed out of the room and shut the door quietly behind him. He immediately turned on his heel and headed to the nearby bar. Whether he was going to attempt to drink away the recent images or forcibly cleanse them out using a bottle of bleach on his eyes, was still up for debate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> Let me know by leaving a comment!
> 
> Do want something of your own?  
> You can request here in the comments or on my Tumblr (@notsoobviousfangirl)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a request for a 3rd of this fic and I thought what the hell, might as well.  
> This was actually pretty fun to write.  
> Enjoy!

   Their lips collided again as Cas moved his hands up Dean's bare chest. He doesn't remember how long they'd been wrapped up in one another, making out in a danky room that looked more like a crime scene than a living space, but it was long enough to leave them both breathless with Dean shirtless and straddling Cas. The tension between them was ridiculous. How could it get this high and neither of them realized it until now? 

   Dean didn't really care to figure out the answer to that question as he undid Cas' lopsided tie and ripped open his shirt. Just as Dean was bending down to kiss him again, his phone rang; the ringtone was Sam's.

   Dean grumbled, "You got real nice timing, you know that, Sam?" A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he reached over and grabbed the phone to answer it. "Yeah?" He said as he put the phone to his ear.

   "Hey," a voice came through the phone that was clearly not Sam, "I'm not sure who you are but you were the emergency contact in his phone." Dean tensed up. Things never ended well when those were the first words a person said when they called him. "I need you to come pick him up. He's starting to get lippy with the other customers and I'm worried somebody's gonna get their ass kicked if he doesn't leave soon."

   Dean let out a silent sigh of relief. Sam was at a bar, not a hospital. He was fine. He'd have deep think later over the fact that he didn't even notice his brother left, but right now it was time to focus on the situation at hand. "Yeah, I'm on my way. Which bar is it?"

After a brief conversation with who later introduced themselves as the bartender, Dean hung up, promising that he'd be there soon. Putting the phone back on his nightstand, he let out a sigh as he continued to stay in his spot.

   Cas rolled over to face Dean and asked, "What was that about?"

   "We gotta go," he responded, getting up to grab his discarded shirt off of the floor. At Cas' questioning look, Dean explained. "The bartender from the bar down the block told me to come pick up Sam. Apparently he's antagonizing everyone there, including giant ass bikers twice his size." With his shirt now on, he went over to the other bed and picked up his jacket, putting it on and grabbing his keys. "Fix your shirt and meet me out in the car."

   Cas looked down at his shirt, his face once again one of befuddlement as he began to button it. "Dean, I must ask... How did you manage to open my shirt so quickly without breaking the buttons?"

   "I've had a lot of practice, Cas," Dean smirked as he opened the door and left, leaving Cas alone again to ponder that statement.

    His eyebrows furrowed, somehow looking more confused than he did before he asked. "I don't understand what he means by that," he said to himself as he fixed his tie, standing up and leaving the room.

****

   They got to the bar in about five minutes. They decided to take the car because, as Dean put it, "I'm not carrying his ass back."

   Things looked relatively normal when they first entered. Nothing was broken and mayhem was not underway. Aside from the usual level of chatter a bar like this would have, a quiet buzz of indiscernible words that ebbed and flowed throughout the space, and the clinking of glasses, it was quiet. It made Dean wonder why he was called in the first place.

   "Dean!" a very drawn out exclamation was heard from the other end of the bar. Along with drawing Dean's attention, it drew the attention of everyone else in the bar; and they did not look all to pleased at the outburst. Trying to diffuse the situation, Dean started making his way toward the bar with Cas not too far behind.

    Upon first glance, Sam didn't look drunk. Or at least, he didn't look like a normal person would when they'd had three too many. What gave it away was the too-big grin plastered on his face that was looser, more carefree than Sam ever was, and the fact he was a few centimeters away from leaning so far back he fell off his bar stool.

   Sam's smile somehow got even bigger as the two men approached him. "What's up, Dean? What're you doing here? I thought you'd be back at the hotel making out with your boyfriend," his words were suprising clear considering how far gone he was.

   At least communication won't be a problem, Dean briefly thought as he cleared his throat, pushing back his embarrassment from Sam's statement. "I came to bring your drunk ass home. So... get up. Let's go."

   "Oh I'm not going back yet," Sam responded, taking a rather large swig of his half empty beer bottle.

   Dean threw up his hands in an exasperated gesture. He knew his brother was a handful when he was drunk, but he was hoping to catch a break this time. Evidently, he was naive to think such a thing was possible. "And why the hell not?"

   "Because," he stopped to take another drink, "I don't want to be around when you two finally do it. Seeing you eat Cas' face was enough for a lifetime." He shuddered as he took another drink, trying to stop the images from earlier in the day from reappearing again. It was then Sam began to look intently at the new couple, tilting his head as he squinted his eyes as he tried to focus his vision.

   Cas' brow furrowed as he leaned over to Dean, not taking his eyes off of Sam, and softly asked, "Why is Sam staring at us like that? Is there something wrong with our faces?"

   "No, Cas, there's not," Dean responded. "There is something wrong with him, though." He cleared his throat, causing Sam to startle out of his intense concentration. "What're you staring at, Sammy? You seein' three of everything already?"

   "No..." Sam replied as he continued to stare at them.

   "Then what?"

   "You already had sex, didn't you?" Sam asked, his face breaking into a smirk as he watched Dean shift uncomfortably while Cas just continued to confusedly look on.

   "We did not have sex, Sam. What on earth gave you that idea?" Dean mumbled as he pulled out his wallet and hurriedly paid the bartender, who was currently trying not to start laughing at the scene in front of her.

   "Dean, we've been hunting together for years. You're my brother. I'm pretty sure I know what your sex hair looks like." Sam's deadpan made the bartender let out a chuckle. However, she quickly shut up when Dean shot her a glare.

   "We didn't have sex because you got so drunk and annoying that the bartender called us to take you away before someone punched you in your pretty face," Dean grumbled as he grabbed Sam by the bicep and yanked him to his feet. "Now come on before _I_ decide to punch you in your pretty little face."

   "You think I'm pretty?" was Sam's response as Dean dragged him out of the bar.

   This earned Sam a very loving "Shut up!" from his very annoyed older brother that didn't end up sounding very loving at all.

****

   Dean practically had to kick the door open when they got back to their motel room, as he and Cas had to drag Sam from the car because his legs apparently decided to stop working. "Come on! Work with us, Sammy," Dean groaned as they muscled him into the room.

   "Don't tell me what to do, shorty," Sam slurred at Dean, which resulted in Dean practically dropping him onto the rock hard bed in retaliation. "Ow..."

   Dean went over to Cas and whispered in a tight voice, "I swear to god, if he makes one more short joke-"

   A loud, nasally snore interrupted him, prompting Cas to respond, "I don't think he'll be talking anytime soon."

   "Good," he sighed as he wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and pulled him closer. "What do you say you and I pick up where we left off before that interruption?"

   Looking at Dean, confused, he began, "What do you- Oh." Cas' expression was one of understanding as it dawned on him. "Are you sure? Sam is in the room. Won't he hear us?"

   "When Sam is as loaded as he is, he can sleep through a tornado. I think we'll be fine." With that reply, he touched their lips together in a rather heated kiss as Dean took off his jacket.

   "If you say so," was Cas' response as he broke away for a breath before indulging again with another hungry kiss.

****

    Sam awoke with a groan to a squeaking noise. A very annoying squeaking noise. Rolling off of his stomach, he fought the urge to throw up as his stomach roiled in protest to the movement. Now on his back, he carefully began to roll onto his other side as he said, "Guys, can you stop moving around? The beds are squeaking and it's hurting my- Oh god!" He quickly covered his eyes as he caught sight of more of his brother than he ever wanted to see.

   "Sam!" Dean quickly covered up himself and Cas with the nearby sheet, his embarrassed blush hidden underneath his already flushed skin.

   There was a moment of tense, awkward silence where nobody moved or even dared to breathe. They just stared at each other, which only added to the awkwardness of the situation. Then, as if it couldn't get anymore awkward, Cas proceeded to say, "Good morning, Sam. Uh... How are you feeling?"

   "Like I'm gonna be sick," was all Sam had time to say before he was on his feet and darting into the bathroom, where horrible retching noises soon emanated from.

   Cas looked up at Dean from his position on the bed, "Is Sam's vomiting our doing?"

   Dean shook his head, but also gave a half shrug. "Nah, that probably would have happened even if he didn't see us naked." They were quiet for a moment, aside from the vomiting from the bathroom. Then, Dean spoke, "So, since Sam kind of ruined the mood, want to get dressed and go down to the diner?"

   "Sure, but shouldn't we wait for Sam?"

   A loud groan echoed from the bathroom before the puking sounds continued. "I'm fairly confident that Sam isn't going to want to be anywhere near food right now." With that, Dean uncovered himself and began to get dressed as Cas began to do the same, going about as if things were completely normal. Though, to them, the situation was pretty normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Want more?  
> Let me know in the comments or by leaving a kudos.
> 
> Want to request something of your own?  
> You can do that in the comments here or on my Tumblr (@notsoobviousfangirl)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Let me know by leaving a kudos or a comment!  
> Want to request something of your own?  
> You can! You can do it here in the comments or on my Tumblr (@notsoobviousfangirl)!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
